


Night Club

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Merlin & Arthur's 15 days 'till Christmas [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Come Shot, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets dragged along into a club and gets a lot more than free peanuts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Club

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this turned out longer than I expected   
> Enjoy my pretty Perverts

"Will," whined as he was dragged into the club. "I don't want to be here." 

"I do, so we are going to be here." Will challenged, abandoning Merlin for a girl he couldn't recognize. 

"Fine, I'll be at the bar eating free peanuts." Merlin dragged his long legs over to said bar. Merlin glanced down his attire unapprovingly. Will picked them out, a pair of black straight-cut slacks, and a satin black button down that was tucked into the slacks. 

Merlin jerked up his sleeves to his elbows. He was a short sleeve kinda guy or no sleeve at all preferably. 

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender asked. 

"No, I'm the designated driver." Merlin replied briefly. 

"That's too bad." The bartender shook his head "The way you're looking your bound to get lucky tonight, my friend." 

"You're funny, you that... uh?" 

"Gwaine," he introduced himself, extending his hand. 

"Merlin," Merlin accepted the gesture humbly. 

"Take advice from me Merlin, and go dance." Gwaine nodded towards the overly flowed dance floor. 

"I'll be wasting time." Merlin popped a peanut into his mouth. "I'm no good at it." 

"Go, enjoy yourself. The night is young, you don't want to waste it away listening to going on about my day. Believe me." 

Merlin considered his options. "If make no progress, expect Mr to return." 

Gwaine laughed "Alright," 

Merlin edged closer to the tons of people dancing to the loud crap they considered music. He scanned the floor for Will and what's her face. Instead, his eyes drifted toward a menacing blond. The blond was at the center of the floor, dancing with no one in particular. Merlin's feet seemed to be working on their own, because before he knew it Merlin himself was a foot away from the gorgeous blond. 

Gosh, Merlin could barely breathe. The blond was even hotter up close, his body was broad, thick delicious biceps, and an ass worth worshipping. Oh his face! Merlin thought if he could get a major hard on for a face it would be this guy. 

The things Merlin would do to a man like that. So many things, beg to be fucked against a wall, or watch him finger himself into oblivion. 

"Hello," a smooth voice interrupted Merlin's merry little thoughts. Merlin glared in the direction of the voice. Merlin froze. It was the sexy blond. "I'm Arthur." 

"Merlin, I'm Merlin." 

"Well, Merlin." Arthur made his name sound like a prayer. "Would you like to join me?" 

"I'm no good. Nope not all, Will always said I had to left feet when it comes to dancing .. running, walking, and even standing still. Moral of the story I'm a klutz." Merlin rambled. "Plus, you wanna be seen with me." 

"Oh, but I really do." Reached for Merlin's hand. "Let's go have some fun." 

"Arthur, I can't dance. I've told you." Merlin said as he allowed Arthur to lead him onto the dance floor. 

"I'll guide you," Arthur placed his and Merlin's hips and pulled him in closer. "Rock yourself to the rythum." 

The blond swayed his hips left and right  along with Merlin's. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. 

"If you wanna change your course you'll rock your body back and forth. See?" Arthur rocked his body against a shell shocked Merlin. 

Arthur managed to wedge his thigh in between Merlin's legs. He ground his cock against Merlin to the beat of the music. Arthur was pleasantly rewarded with a delicious moan. 

"Let's this to the back?" Arthur whispered against his neck. Merlin nodded frantically,  unable to form words. 

Arthur sucked a bruise into Merlin's neck as they locked themselves into a dark room. Not too dark, though. Arthur began to strip off his clothing, Merlin watched with greed. 

"Join me, Merlin." Arthur winked at the other man. 

Merlin did as he was told. Arthur pressed himself against Merlin's bare chest. Merlin gasped when warm hand gripped hid cock and began to tug. Merlin gripped Arthur's hair, pulling tightly. 

"Merlin," Arthur let out a breathy moan.

Merlin's cock twitched at the sound. Arthur loved it, he pushed Merlin against the nearest wall. Sliding onto his knees, Arthur breath in the sight of Merlin's cock. 

Without hesitation, Arthur inhaled it in. Not leaving a trail of untouched skin. Moaning each time the cock head hit the back his throat. 

Merlin could handle Arthur. He was so gorgeous on his knees and face stuffed his cock. Merlin thrusted into Arthur's mouth. 

"Ahh," Arthur grabbed Merlin's balls and squeezed them. 

"Arthur, feel so good on my cock." Merlin ran his fingers through Arthur's golden hair. "Can't wait to ride the cock of yours." 

Arthur was painfully hard, Merlin wasn't making it easy to focus. Arthur dragged his teeth down Merlin's long shaft before dropping his saliva coated cock. 

"Lie on your back," Merlin ordered. "I want to be split in two." 

Arthur watched as Merlin settled on top of him, "Are you ready, Arthur?" Arthur nodded eagarly. 

Merlin positioned himself, first rotating his hips around to get used to the sensation of Arthur's huge cock. Merlin flattened his palms against Arthur's chest as he bounced on his satisfying cock. 

"Ah...Ah! ah!" Merlin moans gotten louder and louder each time he hits his prostate. "Feels so good."

Merlin leaned down to Arthur's collar bone. Letting his hot tongue flatten against his sweat glistened skin. As Merlin reached Arthur's nipple, he tugged on it playfully with his teeth. 

Arthur slipped his hand between their hot bodies and rolled Merlin's cock between his fingers.

"Merlin!" Arthur's grip tightened as he came without warning.

Merlin hissed as cock spurted all over Arthur. Merlin raised himself off of the softened cock. 

"Wow, that was amazing." Merlin breathed out. 

"You were amazing." Arthur hummed. 

"You wanna grab some dinner sometime?" 

"Yes," Arthur smiled "as long as you accept to marry me when I propse." 

"No worries." 

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow


End file.
